


Coriander

by melodramma



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramma/pseuds/melodramma
Summary: Coriander - a flower that symbolizes lust.Upon meeting Countess Nadia, the apprentice Nijah begins to feel things for her she has never felt towards a woman before.





	Coriander

**Author's Note:**

> Written by @potentiallymrsdevorak on Tumblr. Shoutout to androgenius/otohoe, lord-scorpy, a-passing-passerby, and valfraeyja for beta reading!

Nijah stared at Nadia’s outstretched hand, a flush lightly dusting her cheeks.

She had just shared dinner with the Countess of Vesuvia,in the hopes of getting to know each other a little more. With the death of the Count still a mystery, Nadia had requested Nijah to help out with the case. Nijah was enjoying herself, and she could tell Nadia was, too. So much so that she had invited her to the veranda for a nightcap. Just the two of them.

Nijah could either decline and make her way to the guest chambers… or take her up on her offer.

Now, Nijah could sense that there was something interesting about Nadia. Something that made her want to go with Nadia, despite how tired she was from chasing her guards around all day. Sure, the bed Nadia was providing her with was among the finest she’d ever slept in, but right now, it seemed worth her time to socialize with the Countess more.

Besides, it only seemed fitting they should be close to each other if they were solving a murder.

Nijah’s heart skipped a beat with slight trepidation as she took Nadia’s hand, accepting her invitation. She gripped it readily, looking pleased as she led her to the veranda.

When they walked through the archway, a cool breeze brushed against Nijah’s cheeks. The star-filled sky was bright and vast overhead. The stars twinkled brightly, as if she could reach out and pluck one from the night sky. Her hands gripped the balustrade as she gasped in awe, trying to find as many shapes as she could among the lights. Meanwhile, Nadia’s gaze drifted towards the servants gathered on either side of a tiny table near the balcony.

“Leave us,” she demanded with a wave of her hand.

They all scurried away, leaving the women all alone.

“Have a seat.” Nadia gestured to an open chair. “After your performance today… I think we will be working quite closely from now on.”

Nijah settled down into the chair, watching as Nadia picked up a crystal pitcher sitting on the table filled with a pale yellow liquid. She poured both of them a glass, filling them a little over halfway. Her cheeks flushed at being served by the Countess, but Nijah accepted the bell-shaped goblet.

“Elderflower cordial. One of my favorites,” she said as she took a delicate sip.

The two of them were silent for a while, with Nadia’s gaze wandering the gardens below. It was a comfortable silence, feeling neither too awkward or out of place. Nijah felt comfortable enough around the Countess that they could stay out here all night, silently enjoying each other’s company.

“You have impressed me, you know. Not many manage such a feat.” A small smile curled at the edge of her lips. “I will admit, I find your presence quite intriguing.”

Somehow, the Countess had a way of making Nijah feel at ease and nervous at the same time. It was strange, for the citizens in town whispered that Countess Nadia was a cold-hearted tyrant. But the woman in front of her seemed genuine, kind, and…

A little bit lonely.

“Tell me Nijah…” she purred as she set her glass on the table, “why did you come to the palace? Why agree to help me?”

“It felt… right.” The answer slid off Nijah’s tongue, without any hesitation, just as smoothly as the liquor slid down her throat.

“It felt right?” Nadia repeated to herself, seeming quite surprised. “I see. So you were following your intuition… how nostalgic.” She brought a hand up over her chest, eyes trailing to the gardens below. “The heart can be quite a valuable tool… provided one listens to it.”

Nadia looked back at Nijah, a smile in her eyes.

“I wonder what else your heart has said about me. Perhaps we can discuss it in more detail later…”

Nijah wasn’t sure if it was her head or her heart talking at that moment, but the way Nadia was looking at her right now made her feel hot and cold at the same time. She wanted to run and she wanted to stay right where she was, all at the same time.

This wasn’t the first time she’d felt something like this. When she encountered Julian in her shop, her heart couldn’t stop racing the entire time he was near her, not even during her tarot reading. But that was something deeper, like she had known him a long, long time ago.

_ This _ was a pull in between her legs that frightened and excited her.

“Do you have any more questions for me, Nijah?” Nadia’s melodic voice snapped her back to reality. “I would like it if you felt you could speak freely in my presence.”

Nijah had a lot of questions for Nadia, but if she asked them all now, she worried the Countess would find her strange for the thoughts she was having. Right now, she just wanted to know one thing…

“Why me?”

The Countess smiled a bit, reaching for her drink and bringing it to her lips.

“A prudent question, Nijah. You’re wise to wonder at my motives.” She took a larger gulp of her drink, only leaving a few drops in the glass. “When I came to your door, I was looking for an answer. I thought you might be it…”

As Nadia continued to answer her question, Nijah tried her best to listen even as she kept getting distracted by the Countess’ beautiful face. The slope of her eyebrows, the long lashes lightly tickling her cheeks when she blinked, her jawline, sharp enough to cut, her high cheekbones, the elegant slope of her nose…

And her lips. Her luscious, plump, delicious looking lips.

Nijah blinked a few times, trying to hide her thoughts. She had never felt anything so strong for another woman. She could go as far to say that, up until now, she had only found men attractive. But ever since Nadia had arrived at her door-step, asking for her assistance and expertise, she’d felt…

Different. 

Nijah had found herself thinking quite a bit about the Countess. What her favorite spots are in Vesuvia, what her family was like back home, what she wore when she went to bed… the thoughts were neverending. The night before stood out the most, where she felt like. Nijah would be tossing and turning, imagining Nadia’s arms wrapped around her waist and her forehead pressed against hers, taking in every inch of her beauty.

She wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss Nadia’s lips.

How it would feel to have her chest rest against her own.

And oh, how she wanted to be touched in the most lewd ways by the Countess.

“What I feel for you… it’s intriguing. And promising.” Nadia sighed.

_ I could say the same thing _ , Nijah thought to herself.

Nadia reached out, taking one of Nijah’s hands and examining it carefully. She ran her smooth fingers over the lines in her palm. Then, she looked up at her, a little glimmer in her eyes.

“I do not think you will disappoint me.”

Nadia paused. She slowly brought her hand to her lips, brushing a feather-light kiss against it. She could feel the curve of her lips against her skin, sending a trail of goosebumps down her spine. They felt so soft, so divine, and Nijah knew she needed to get a taste.

Without a second thought, Nijah wrapped her hand around Nadia’s wrist, pulled her over the table, and pressed her lips feverishly to the Countess’s own.

It was as if a single firework was going off through her body, this time traveling up her spine and exploding inside her head. Nadia’s lips were indescribably soft, and her taste mixed with the cordial was addicting. Almost unbearably sweet, yet complexly deep and intoxicating. And as she felt Nadia’s lips move against her own, Nijah felt weak in the knees, nearly falling over the table as a stray hand cradled her cheek.

She was the first to break away, catching her breath as Nadia’s thumb ran over her cheekbone. She couldn’t believe that had actually happened. Her eyes flickered up to the Countess’, deep red orbs growing dark from something she couldn’t put her finger on. Either way, it made her whole body shiver.

“Hmm…” Nadia hummed. “Didn’t think you would be so bold, Nijah.” 

“Me… me neither,” she replied breathlessly.

Nadia winked, her fingers trailing down Nijah’s arm and intertwining with the apprentice’s fingers. 

“Come with me.”

That was not a question. It was an order.

Nijah let Nadia guide her through the halls of the castle, the only sound being the echo of their shoes clicking against the marble flooring. The lights above were dim, and there was not a guard in sight. Even Portia wasn’t around, as if she had been dismissed for the night. It was strange to see the halls so empty when they were usually filled with so much life. Nijah trailed slightly behind the Countess as she took the time to study the architecture and art that hung from the walls.

As they turned down another hallway, Nijah recognized the grand doors to her guest chambers. She assumed that Nadia would be stopping here to drop her off for the night. She began to think of some way to wish her goodnight, hoping that she hadn’t made things awkward between them…

But to her surprise, Nadia kept walking right past the doorway.

“Uh, Nadia? My chambers were back there…” Nijah trailed off as she motioned to the entrance to her chambers behind her.

Nadia turned her head around, a knowing smile curling at the edge of her lips. “Oh, did you  _ want _ to sleep alone tonight?.”

_ Oh. _  As the two of them continued to walk, Nijah slowly came to realize what she had set herself up for.

After what felt like forever, Nadia finally brought her to her bedroom doors. She pulled a key from a ring she had hidden in her dress, slowly undoing the lock with her slender hands. Nijah bit her lip, her eyes taking in Nadia’s figure from the side. Just by looking at her face, there was no doubt in her mind that she was the most beautiful woman in Vesuvia, but with everything else,  she was probably the most beautiful woman in the entire world.

Nijah heard the latch click, and Nadia slowly opened the door and took a step inside. The apprentice hesitated for a moment, unsure about all the feelings and thoughts that were going on in her mind. She  _ definitely _ felt strongly for Nadia; she had felt this way ever since she walked into her shop in the middle of the night. But she was also nervous. She had never been intimate with anyone, so her first time would be with the Countess… and not much could top that, really.

“Oh, don’t be shy now, dear…” Nadia purred as she tugged on Nijah’s hand. “Unless you’re not ready. I’ll wait as long as I need to until you’re ready.”

Nijah bit her lip as she saw the Countess’ hand outstretched to her once again. She had two choices in front of her: spend the night with Nadia or spend the night alone? The latter would give her  a restful night, but she was definitely tempted…

Swallowing all her fear, she took Nadia’s hand with confidence.

Before she could say another word, Nadia pulled her through the door, resolutely pushing it shut and pressing Nijah’s back against the intricate white wood. Her lips captured Nijah’s in a frenzy, hands running greedily along the curves of her body. Nijah lost her breath again as Nadia’s teeth scraped across her bottom lip, moaning lustfully as she ran long, elegant fingers through her blonde hair.

Nadia’s lips left the apprentice’s mouth, traveling down to her neck as Nijah let a soft whine escape from her lips. She felt them kissing her, nipping her skin gently and caressing the bite marks with her tongue. As the Countess continued her ministrations, Nijah rested her hands along Nadia’s hips, pulling her body flush to hers. She noticed Nadia had one hand trailing over the tiny sliver of skin visible between her shirt and her skirt just before she slid it underneath the hem and sought out her breast.

“Oh? No brassiere?” Nadia whispered, licking the outer shell of Nijah’s ear before biting the lobe. 

“No… I never do…” Nijah replied, almost whining at her touch.

The Countess kneaded the apprentice’s breast slowly, taking her time to feel every bit of its softness. Nijah felt her knees go weak as she felt nimble fingers lightly teasing at her nipple as it grow hard under Nadia’s touch. She also noticed an increasing dampness between her legs, as if she was soaking right through her underwear.

As Nadia grabbed her breast, Nijah felt a surge of confidence. She had seen the Countess’ breast bouncing in every outfit she wore, and now she finally had the chance to feel them herself. Nijah did her best to replicate Nadia’s movements. A pinch here, a squeeze there, the palms of her hands cupping her breasts through her dress. 

Nadia chuckled lightly. “You’re so eager to please me.”

“I just want to make you feel as good as I do.” Nijah said, a light flush dusting her cheeks.

“You’re succeeding,” Nadia said as she leaned in to lightly kiss Nijah’s lips. “Lift up your arms, sweetheart.” Nadia slid her hand out from beneath Nijah’s top. She obeyed, bringing her arms up so Nadia could slide her top off with ease. Before Nijah could take another breath, Nadia’s hands were groping her chest, gentle hands cupping and squeezing, making Nijah sigh as her craving of being touched was finally satisfied. The countess moved to kiss her nipple, her tongue lapping around the raised skin. The apprentice tried her best to hide her moans, even though they were soft. Despite her best efforts, quite a few still slipped from her lips as Nadia greedily sucked on her nipple while pinching the other between her fingertips.

She felt Nadia’s lips trail down from her breasts to her stomach, right to the band of her skirt. Nadia grabbed the fabric on the sides and slowly pulled down, down, down, lips trailing after  the band and kissing her newly-revealed skin.

It wasn’t until the skirt was pulled over Nijah’s hips and fell to the ground that she gasped out loud. This was an intimate area of hers that no one else had seen before, now revealed for the first time. And she hadn’t even bothered to trim.

Nevertheless, Nadia grinned as her eyes flicked back up to Nijah’s. “Mmm, you’re so cute.” She said, running her palms over her bare thighs. “Would you rather lie down or stay right here? I may sweep you off your feet,” she asked, kissing the apprentice’s lower lips. That alone sent a shiver down Nijah’s spine.

“Lie down, please,” Nijah nearly moaned.

Nadia chuckled under her breath. “I like when you ask politely.” She stood back up and grabbed Nijah’s wrists in both of her hands. “But before we do that…”

She rested Nijah’s hands on her still-clothed chest.

“Undress me first.”

Nijah nearly froze. The Countess was wearing such fine clothing, and she wasn’t exactly sure how to take it off without ripping any of the fabric. It was so soft under her fingers, she almost didn’t want to remove it. But her need to see what Nadia looked underneath was greater.

Nadia’s hands guided her to the golden belt keeping her light green sash from falling off her shoulders. Carefully, Nijah untied the knot, letting the fabric fall to the floor. Her white dress underneath left little to the imagination, the sheer silk resting on her curves and nearly revealing everything underneath. Her breasts were already accentuated in the dress, but now it seemed like they were peeping out from underneath the neckline.

“Just slide it down, dear. Don’t be shy.” Nadia coaxed her hands around the golden trim.

Releasing a sigh, Nijah took hold of the dress and pulled it down, letting it fall to the Countess’s feet. She nearly gasped at how beautiful Nadia’s body looked - full, round breasts moving with her breaths, her dark nipples already hardened, the dip of her waist and the curve of her thighs, her slender legs, forming the perfect woman. It was as if Nijah had undressed a goddess. 

“Do you like what you see, Nijah?” Nadia reached her slender arms over her head to take down her hair, locks cascading over her shoulders.

“Yes…” Nijah answered, her voice waivering.

“Good. Me, too.”

Nadia leaned in to kiss Nijah, pressing their bodies together as her fingers trailed over her naked skin. Nijah felt goosebumps all over her body as she reciprocated her touch, settling her hands on her hips. Nadia moaned softly as her nipples brushed against Nijah’s, pressing her body close to hers as she took control. The Countess bit Nijah’s bottom lip, tugging as she moaned, her voice dripping with desire.

Nadia pulled away with a wistful sigh. “Lie back for me, dear.”

She led Nijah to her bed, which was elaborately decorated with pillows and fine blankets. Nijah fell back on the bedspread, which felt like she was lying on a cloud. Her legs dangled over the bed, toes almost touching the floor below. Nadia’s eyes looked hungrily at her body spread out for her.

Nijah’s heart was racing as she saw Nadia get down on her knees. A warm sensation spread through her body as she felt the tip of Nadia’s nose brush against her clit. She felt the urge to close her legs, but Nadia’s firm grip on her thighs kept her right in place. She felt her lips brush against her once more, and then her eyes widened as she felt her wet, warm tongue part her folds. She heard Nadia hum into her folds, as if she was sampling a wine she found pleasant to her senses.

“You taste so good, Nijah.” Nadia told her, squeezing her thighs for emphasis. “Absolutely delicious.”

Without another word, Nadia’s mouth dove back in between her legs, licking and suckling at her pink folds. Nijah resisted holding back her moans, hearing her own voice echo against the walls of her bedroom as Nadia’s hands continued to hold down her thighs. Anyone walking by would surely know exactly what was going on, but in the moment, Nijah didn’t care. The way Nadia was moving her tongue and lips against Nijah’s sex made her feel pleasures that she had never thought she could feel. It was as if every stroke was an electric shock running through her body. Nadia’s fingers dug deeper into her thighs as she brushed her teeth against the sensitive, swollen nub, sending Nijah howling and her fingers reaching to grab the Countess’ hair.

She felt the lips of an angel leave her sex, and Nijah let out a strangled moan. “Don’t stop now…” She whined.

“Oh, but you’ll like this a lot more, dear.”

Nijah felt Nadia pull her upright into a kiss, her arousal still lingering on her lips. The musty taste was intoxicating, pulling Nijah deeper into a lustful haze than she already was. She felt the Countess’ tongue slip inside, playfully stroking her tongue. Nadia pulled Nijah back onto the bed, still kissing as they touched each other’s bodies. It was already incredible to be lying with such a beautiful woman like this; Nijah had no idea what could make it any better.

Nadia broke the kiss, leaning back to grab Nijah’s leg, holding onto it as she fitted her sex against her own. Though she had no idea what the Countess was doing, she had no doubt that Nadia was right: 

She would definitely be enjoying it. 

Nadia laid a kiss on Nijah’s knee, eyelashes brushing against her cheeks. Then, Nijah watched as she joined their most intimate parts together. At first, Nijah could only feel wetness and how incredibly soft she was down there. Then, she felt Nadia thrust against her, and she felt her body tremble as she felt a whole new world of pleasure blow her mind.

She threw her head back into the mattress as she cried out, gripping the bed sheets as she watch Nadia grind their bodies together. Wave after wave of pleasure flooded Nijah’s body like a tsunami, building higher and higher as the Countess continued to gyrate against her, her own moans ringing out in harmony. Nijah began to move her hips against Nadia, wanting to give her the same bliss she was fervently feeling between her legs. Their arousals were dripping together, leaving a mess over both of their thighs.

“Ah…” Nadia moaned, reaching over to grab Nijah’s breast, twisting and pulling at her hardened nipple, “Does it feel good?”

“Mmm…” Nijah’s eyes were closed shut, feeling even the slightest movement from Nadia’s body send lightning bolts through her veins. “Yes…” she finally uttered.

“Good,” Nadia hummed, “Now I want to see you touch yourself.” A sinful smile graced her features as she fucked her harder, grinding deeper than before, making Nijah’s mouth open and eyes go wide. Her hands traveled to her breasts, tugging on her erect nipples as she moaned in response.

She wasn’t one to get lightheaded, but their motions against their sexes and the way she was playing with her breasts made her feel like she was losing air. She also felt something building up between her legs, like something was twisting from the inside, waiting to be released.

“Nadia, ahh…“

“Say my name again,” the Countess demanded.

“Nadia…”

“Louder!”

“Nadia-aaaaah!”

With one final thrust, Nijah felt herself uncoiling for the Countess, her thighs trembling and her mind going blank. Nadia continued to grind until her cunt was spasming too, her teeth biting into Nijah’s knee. Slowly, Nadia lifted her leg off of the woman lying underneath, still in the haze of her first orgasm.

“How are you feeling?” Nadia asked, lying in the spot next to the apprentice on the bed.

“I feel… good. Really good.” She turned her head to face the Countess, her messy hair framing her face perfectly.

“Good.” Nadia kissed her forehead. “You did a good job for your first time.” A lone hand trailed over Nijah’s stomach, tracing over her belly button.

“Thank you, Countess.”

“Please, call me Nadia.” She shifted her weight, pressing her chest up against Nijah’s side. “My question is… are you ready for another round?”

“Already?” Nijah questioned as Nadia’s hand trailed back down to her clit.

“Mmm… it still feels good, doesn’t it?” Nadia asked, rubbing it with her fingertips. “I want to see if you can go all night long with me, darling.”

And to her surprise, they were pleasuring each other until the sun began to shine through the stain-glass windows.

  
  



End file.
